Visitor in the Night
by DigiExpert
Summary: Kimberly awoke suddenly, yet quietly. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, trying to sense a presence that wasn’t there... Her lover's been gone four months and once again, the night plays tricks...or so it seems... Oneshot [Femslash]


**It's been a heck of a stressful week. I did this little story in math class and finally finished it today. I decided to post it and let everyone else enjoy it. I'll work on Unlucky Clover sometime when things aren't so hectic...**

**Disclaimer: As usual, don't own a thing**

**Warning: This fic depicts a lesbian relationship. Don't like, don't read. You were warned.**

Kimberly awoke suddenly, yet quietly. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, trying to sense a presence that wasn't there. She sighed, rolling from her side onto her back. Her left hand fell to the empty spot beside her. It had been unoccupied for four months now, four long and trying months. Her fingers caressed the cotton material, her mind trying to imagine the body there, but failing. Kimberly turned her head to the bedside stand, eyes searching out the darkened form in the picture. The moonlight from the window stopped just before it reached the one she really wanted to see.

Her lover had promised to return within a month's time. There had been family matters to take care of back home. Kimberly couldn't go with her, simply because it was almost impossible to close her gymnastic business for that amount of time. So she had stayed behind and bid her lover adieu. One month became two, two had become three, and three had now become four. There was always something to come up, some unexpected death or event to prevent the return home. Each time Kimberly had received a call from her lover saying that it'd be another few weeks, she'd cry. She never cried over the phone, but afterwards the tears would fall. The last phone conversation had occurred the night before, and Kimberly had begun to wonder if there wasn't someone else. She didn't want there to be and it wouldn't be like her lover to do such a thing after they'd been together over three years now. She wanted to know, but was too afraid to ask out of fear. The phone was not exactly the best way to ask either. She tried to squelch the fear, and succeeded during the day. It was at night that was the trouble.

She heard a noise come from the other room. The apartment wasn't too terribly big, but it was big enough for two people. It was a simple one bedroom, one bath affair. She could have sworn she heard the door open and close and frantically tried to remember if she'd locked the deadbolt. Then- a soft noise, like keys jingling. Kimberly groaned. It was nothing, just her mind playing late night tricks. No one was outside in the living room. It would be like all the other times she thought she'd heard noises. Then she realized it could be an intruder and fear began to creep into her heart. She'd take them on, but if there was a gun…. She gulped. She rolled over, her back to the door, and pulled the sheets up around her, trying to conceal herself. Things weren't as they seemed… everything would be fine come morning.

The visitor gently shut the door, hoping Kimberly had not woken from the slight noise. Throughout the time they'd been living together, she'd found Kimberly could be a very light sleeper most nights. She set her keys on the table by the door, and moved to lock the deadbolt, smiling as she realized Kimberly had once again forgotten to lock it. Normally she'd scold Kimberly for forgetting, but tonight it was a good thing. Had Kimberly remembered to lock it, she'd still be stuck in the hallway right now. It'd have been a terrible thing to be so close to her home, but yet so far. Spending a night in the hallway wouldn't be a very grand affair either. She bent over to take off her white tennis shoes, smiling when her socked feet were freed. It'd been a long, hard day. She'd worked so hard to pull this surprise off, but it had meant a good deal of walking on her part. She set the suitcase under the table. There would be no need to move it tonight; she'd take care of it in the morning. The next items she removed were her red blouse and blue jeans. Showering and actual pajamas could be forgone; it was too late to deal with any of that. Clad in only her bra and panties, she tiptoed down the small hallway and to the bedroom door. She found it was partly closed and pushed gently on the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. Hoping didn't work and she winced when she heard the squeak.

Kimberly's shoulders tensed when she heard the door opening slowly. This was it…she was going to die. Whoever was there was coming to get her, probably wanting the money and expensive items. "Take what you want and just leave," she called, her voice cracking slightly.

The visitor stopped opening the door as soon as she heard Kimberly speak. _Damn, woke her up…_She had originally planned to slip in bed and surprise Kimberly in the morning. The idea was to see what Kimberly did when she woke up in her lover's arms. The words cut through her like a knife, but then she realized that Kimberly thought she was a robber. An amused smile crossed her lips. She kept quiet and made her way to the bed, slipping under the blankets and wrapping her arms around the body she had longed for every night she'd been away.

Kimberly's entire body tensed as she felt the intruder get into bed with her, wrap their grimy hands around her to claim her as their own. "Get out now or you'll regret ever breaking into my apartment," she hissed angrily. This was not what she had expected at all. The grip around her waist was tightened in response.

The woman tightened her grip. There was nothing that could convince her to leave the very spot she occupied. She grinned at Kimberly's response. Fun was fun, but she knew she had to tell Kimberly she had returned before she ended up getting a major ass kicking. It was time to reveal that she wasn't the robber Kimberly thought she was. She leaned close to the brunette's ear. "Hey baby… you wouldn't kick my ass, would you?" she whispered.

There was silence for two seconds; then, a squeal escaped Kimberly's lips as realization finally hit home. She turned quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman's neck. "Katherine! Oh I've missed you. How did you get home so quickly? You were still in Australia last night and said it'd be a few more days."

"I called you from the airport terminal. I was catching the next flight home. I wanted to surprise you, especially after being away so much longer than I'd planned. I never meant to be away so long and I didn't want to be, but my duties to my family made me. I'm sorry I was away so long…I missed you the entire time."

Kimberly looked up into Katherine's eyes and caressed her cheek gently with her right hand. "You're here now and that's what matters most."

Katherine leaned forward and captured Kimberly's lips in a gentle kiss. Kimberly went silent and cupped Katherine's chin as she returned the kiss. They kissed slowly, exploring each others' mouths and taste. Kimberly was the first to break the kiss, pulling away and kissing Katherine's cheek. She watched the moonlight play on Katherine's exposed skin, giving it a glowing appearance. She ran her finger tips over Katherine's bare arms, a smile on her face.

With the play of the moonlight, Katherine thought Kimberly looked like an angel, pale, yet so very beautiful. She leaned down and kissed Kimberly's forehead. She couldn't describe the feeling of being home again in words. It was simply too wonderful. "What's the one thing you want most tonight?" she whispered, knowing what Kimberly's answer would be. She knew Kimberly had missed it and wanted it now.

Kimberly smiled. "All I want is to fall asleep in your arms," she replied softly. She missed the feeling of being safe and secure in Katherine's arms, feeling the warmth of Katherine's body against her own. In Katherine's arms, everything in the world was all right. It was a comforting device for her and perhaps one of the reasons she had not felt as rested as she normally would during Katherine's absence.

As Kimberly gave her answer, Katherine's arms tightened around Kimberly's petite body. "Wish granted," Katherine whispered as the tips of her fingers rubbed slow circles on Kimberly's back. She relaxed and listened to the sound of Kimberly's breathing, finally hearing it slow and even out. Katherine leaned over and kissed the top of Katherine's head. "Sleep well, love," she whispered as she closed her eyes. It was good to be home.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
